muralisfandomcom-20200214-history
Wilmore's Castes
~ Or the Righteous Segregations ~ Where the schools of Ghalea produce, time and again, the foremost scientists of any given situation, it is incorrect to assume that all minds of value are cultivated in the frozen north. Upon the establishment of the Galamont House by the Archduke Markus Galamont in the year 179 AU, Durant witnessed the beginnings of a tradition of philosophical preeminence. Though the Ghaleans may scoff at this, insisting that all progress is to be found in the sciences, the philosophers of Durant seem secure in their accomplishments. Before Galamont the Scholar saw his final sunrise, the Marquess and celebrity philosopher Bartimus Wilmore would pen a treatise which, even in the present day, would prove profoundly influential and, in equal measures, controversial. Considering it the responsibility of the aristocracy to sort the world into an easily understood format for lesser beings, Wilmore composed a system through which mankind could be easily sorted, whether or not this sorting was at all desirable. The system, summarized liberally, is as follows: *The Philosopher, being the driving force of metaphysical enquiry. It is the Philosophical Caste which observes the world through the clearest eyes, seeing not only the physical but the metaphysical. They see beyond the illusory “truth” to the shapes casting the shadows perceived by the masses as reality. In their wisdom they present their findings for the benefit of humanity. As one can clearly see, Wilmore was not afraid of patting himself on the back. One may also predict the enthusiasm with which philosophical society accepted his theories. This caste may refer to scholars, artists, and theologians. *The Scientist, being the driving force of physical enquiry. The Scientific Caste concerns itself wholly with the affairs of the tangible world, with comprehending the firmament, disease, steel, and beasts. They work toward the demystification of all with which one interacts through the five senses, tirelessly polishing the works of their predecessors. Though of superior mental ability to the majority of their peers, the Scientists are ranked below the Philosophers due to their inability, or worse still their unwillingness, to look beyond the mundane. Scientists would no doubt argue that the transmundane lacks substance. This is, of course, our little joke, which we hope you will forgive. This caste may refer to, frankly, scientists. *The Architect, being responsible for the practical employment of the knowledge supplied by the higher castes. The Architect Caste encompasses all those who work as intermediaries in the translation of theory to function. Avid learners, the architects absorb the knowledge of the scientists and philosophers, utilizing their own brand of intellect to render these principles useful to lesser castes. This caste may refer to merchant-lords, engineers, skilled craftsmen, and all those whose job it is to assist directly the higher castes in rendering their thoughts tangible. *The Implement, being the unpolished resource necessary in the widespread employment of the Architect’s knowledge. That is to say, laborers. This caste may refer to any who makes use of secondhand knowledge to earn a wage, and the slave who, for one reason or another, has not the promise of said wage. *The Remnant, being the hapless dregs who exist simply to await an end to their existence. These beings lack purpose, impotent in the struggle to find meaning. They exist through the charity of others, nothing more. This caste may refer to beggars, the perpetually infirm, the underutilized elderly, and the mentally challenged. Following the publishing of this treatise, Wilmore was met with two consistent objections: there is no caste for the aristocrat, and no caste for the criminal. Wilmore would respond in a pamphlet some weeks later, insisting that both king and criminal can fall within any of his original castes. He would go on to assert that the aristocrat is most at home in the castes of Philosopher and Architect, just as the criminal is suited to the Architect and Implement. Category:Philosophy